Shuffle Romance
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "'I will claim both the Ocean's Treasure and the azure highness. Wait for me, Your Highness.'" - #2: All or Nothing. /a ShinKai oneshot series based off of songs. taking requests/
1. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_Warnings: quite fluffy & cliché, a truckload of honorifics, a lot of timeskips, contains Shinichi x Kaito (which equals shounen ai)…_

_Pairings: Shinichi x Kaito, Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko, and some Ayumi x Mitsuhiko x Genta (that's a love triangle, not a threesome)_

_Notes: So… yeah, I was listening to a song by the Script, and this is the result. Um… yeah, not much to say, really, though this is more a fic inspired by a song rather than a songfic. _

_Also, this is the first time I've ever written the Detective Boys (I think), so if they're terribly OOC, that might explain it. Oh, and there are a good number of plot holes due to my lack of knowledge on squatting in Japan. T_T_

_Without further ado, here's "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." Hope you like it! – Luna_

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

Kudou Shinichi surveyed the park, squinting against the late afternoon glare of the sun. His right arm was hooked through the loop of an overstuffed backpack, and he was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

The park proved to be satisfactory, having a rather large playground with a well-sheltered jungle gym. Shinichi gave it a small nod, handsome features contracting in a serious expression as he climbed over the small dividing wall, trudging through the sand as he made his way to the deserted jungle gym.

Only a few minutes had passed before heavy footsteps thundered down the concrete path and crossed into the sand area, crunching through the sand with desperation. "Shinichi?" called a familiar voice, one arrayed in concern and disbelief.

From his spot underneath the apparatus, Shinichi stirred and looked up. Running toward him, throwing sand with each footsteps and wearing an expression of utter horror, was his best friend, Kuroba Kaito.

"Oh, hi, Kaito," Shinichi greeted, smiling.

"Don't give me that, Shinichi!" Kaito panted as he stopped directly in front of Shinichi. He dropped to his knees in the sand and cupped Shinichi's face with cool palms, searching his eyes for any sign of misplaced rationality. "Are you okay? Are you still… sane?"

Shinichi, grasping his friend's wrists lightly, pried his hands off his face. "Yes, Kaito, I'm perfectly fine."

Exhaling hard, Kaito leaned back on his heels, rocking onto his toes and then back again. "So… you're not actually planning on living here until she takes you back?"

Stiffening, Shinichi asked cautiously, "Who told you?"

"The professor. He said Ran broke up with you, so you're planning on living here, at the place where you used to play together as kids, until she takes you back." The rhythm of Kaito's rocking sped up. "He… You're just playing a joke, right?"

There was no response from Shinichi. He simply watched Kaito, looking the slightest bit curious.

Kaito ceased his rocking, freezing instantaneously. "No. You're not joking. You're actually going to…" He caught Shinichi's eye. "You realize how ridiculous this is, don't you?"

Shinichi lifted his shoulders, dropping them back down almost immediately. "Ran said that I don't appreciate her enough and I don't care about 'us' enough..." He swallowed, tasting something like depression, and tried to arrange his lips in something resembling a less than heartbroken smile. "I figure this will prove my devotion better than anything else."

The magician stared at Shinichi, appearing to be at a loss for words. "Well then." A small smile grazed his mouth as he sat down hard on the mounds of sand, raking back his unruly bangs. "I almost wish I was that devoted to Aoko, huh?"

"Don't give her up, Kaito. You'll miss her when she's gone." Shinichi's gaze drifted down to his hands, which were sifting through the sand. "I sure as hell wish I hadn't given Ran up."

Kaito nodded. "Okay, Shinichi. I got it." He rose, sweeping sand off his jeans. "But I still think you're being ridiculous."

"Kaito," Shinichi began, his voice now edged with severity, "I'm not going to leave here."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaito agreed, waving a hand down at his best friend. "You're not going to leave." He brushed a palm over his pants once more, pasting on a wry smile. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Shinichi lifted his eyes to watch as Kaito hurried away. "See you later, then," he called, and Kaito raised a hand to acknowledge it.

* * *

"Hey, who's that guy?"

"Is he homeless?"

"Could he be… dead?!" (The words sounded oddly hopeful.)

Shinichi woke to the oddly familiar sound of children's high-pitched voices. Eyelids crumpling in dismay, he slowly opened sleepy blue eyes, lifting his cheek from where it was positioned atop a pillow he'd brought.

"Ah! He's alive!"

His eyes, halfway uncovered, snapped wide open, and he jerked into a sitting position, successfully banging his head against the bottom of the jungle gym's platform. Three familiar children jumped backward at the horrifying clunk it made.

"He's going to die now, for sure!" screeched one of the kids, a large, slightly triangular boy.

"Genta-kun, he's not going to die just from getting hit on the head!" objected another, a skinny, freckled boy. He sounded unsure.

"Is… is he going to kill us?" stuttered the last kid, a short-haired girl wearing a headband. She hid behind the skinny boy.

Shinichi blinked. "Genta? Mitsuhiko? Ayumi?"

"Eh? He knows our names?" Kojima Genta shouted. "I – I knew it! He's a ghost!"

"How did you even get to that conclusion?" Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko reprimanded, rolling his eyes. "Although it is quite strange that he knows our names."

Yoshida Ayumi simply continued to cower behind Mitsuhiko.

Staring in wonder, Shinichi observed each slightly matured face. He was currently twenty, which mean it had been four years since he had been shrunken and three since he had returned to being Kudou Shinichi and stopped seeing the Detective Boys.

"Do you remember me? I'm Kudou Shinichi, a relative of Edogawa Conan," Shinichi finally informed.

Ayumi's face lit up. "Oh! Are you Shinichi-oniisan?"

Genta seemed to think for a second before making the connection. "Shinichi-oniichan?"

"Kudou Shinichi-san, right?" Mitsuhiko smiled widely.

Rolling onto his stomach, Shinichi grinned. "Yeah. It's been a while, huh?" A nostalgic tint stained his smile. "You guys are around ten right now, huh?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Ayumi beamed. "Yep!"

"We haven't seen you since Conan-kun and Haibara-san left for Los Angeles!" Mitsuhiko interjected. "But we've been following your cases! You're a really awesome detective, Shinichi-san!"

"Why thank you," Shinichi thanked modestly, laughing. "But I'm sure you three solve many more cases as the Detective Boys, right?"

The Detective Boys puffed out their chests, chorusing a smattering of thank you's.

Suddenly, Mitsuhiko said, "Wait, Shinichi-san, why are you sleeping underneath the playground?"

The weight of memories suddenly collapsed on him like a ton of bricks, and Shinichi's wistful smirk morphed into a jaded, weary smile. "Do you remember Mouri Ran?"

"Ah… that girl Conan lived with, right?" Genta wondered.

"Yes, her," Shinichi smiled. "Well… we got into a fight and so…" Seeing the bewildered expressions on the three children's faces, he trailed off, rubbing a hand back through his hair. "In the end, I decided to wait for her here, no matter how long it takes."

There was a pause before Mitsuhiko remarked wonderingly, "Wow… Shinichi-san, you're really devoted, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," Shinichi laughed, thinking back to what Kaito had said the day earlier.

The Detective Boys stared at him for a second, unmoving, before exchanging knowing looks. Shinichi lifted an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Ayumi turned back to him, wearing a determined expression. "Well… Shinichi-oniisan, even if you're waiting for Ran-neesan, you can still play with us, right?"

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked, surprise momentarily overtaking his mind.

"If you're still in the playground, isn't that okay?" Genta piped up, placing fleshy hands on an equally fleshy waist. "You'll still be here when she comes, right?"

Shinichi nodded. "That makes sense…" The three words were barely shivering in the open air before Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta simultaneously grabbed hold of his arms and yanked him out from underneath the playground.

"C'mon, then!"

* * *

"You look as if you're having fun."

The familiar voice stood at the top of the concrete path that led down to the play area. Shinichi looked up, hands still suspended in the air as he pretended to be Ayumi's prince (much to Mitsuhiko and Genta's displeasure).

Kaito grinned as he made his way down the slope. "I see you've been reunited with your little friends."

"Eh? 'Reunited'? Why do you say that?" Mitsuhiko asked, his eyes, gleaming with childlike inquisitiveness, locked on the newcomer.

Shinichi sent Kaito a warning glare that meant _Shut up, they don't know I was Conan. _Kaito flinched, his hand moving to ruffle the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment. "Ah, I mean… you've… er… met."

Rising to his feet, Shinichi clambered down the jungle gym steps until the soles of his feet met sand. "So you did come back," he murmured in a low voice as Kaito advanced.

"Of course. I don't break promises," Kaito said, offering a huge, distinctly Kid grin.

"Sure, sure," Shinichi agreed, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the questioning faces. "This is my best friend, Kuroba Kaito."

"Nice to meet you," Kaito announced, sweeping into a grand bow as roses popped out of nowhere, floating in front of each of the Detective Boys. Ayumi laughed in delight, swiping her pink rose out of the air, as Mitsuhiko and Genta grabbed their yellow ones with awed expressions.

"He's a magician," Shinichi added, a bit belatedly.

"Wow! You're just like the Kaitou Kid, Kaito-oniisan!" Ayumi shouted, and Shinichi couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Kaito cringed. Not many people made the connection between him and Kid that quickly.

"You can call me Kaito, ojou-chan," Kaito quickly covered. Ayumi blushed, and Mitsuhiko and Genta ground their teeth. Shinichi concealed a smirk. Both of them were still chasing after Ayumi, even after all that time.

"Care to join us, _Kai-chan_?" Shinichi invited, nudging Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito blinked for a moment, momentarily at a loss for words before grinning. "Thought you'd never ask, _Shin-nii_."

* * *

Eight days passed before the first police officers came.

Shinichi was sitting alone underneath the apparatus. It was the middle of the day, which meant that the Detective Boys, Shinichi's usual occupiers, were at school, and Kaito was currently seeing a movie with Aoko. Ran had not shown her face, though Shinichi was fairly sure she knew he was there.

Glancing up, he caught a glimpse of a familiar red FD drawing into the parking lot. His eyebrows tipping downward, he stepped out from underneath the jungle gym just as the familiar figures of Satou Miwako and Takagi Wataru exited the car.

After a pattering of car doors slamming shut, the officers made their way down the pathway. Shinichi waved, leaning against the side of the jungle gym.

Takagi and Satou were standing before him in moments. Sizing him up, Satou exhaled in relief. "You don't look as bad as I was expecting."

With a tired lift of his shoulders, Shinichi explained, "Kaito's been bringing me new clothes and whatnot every day. He brought some this morning, even. And I've been washing up in the park bathroom." He motioned at the blockish concrete building off the side of the sandpit.

Takagi, glancing underneath the apparatus, let out a whistle of agreement. "He's a great friend, huh? That bento looks homemade. And he even brought you dry shampoo and a toothbrush." Squinting, he added, "And new blankets, I'm guessing."

"Yep. I don't know where I'd be without him," Shinichi agreed.

"Even so, Kudou-kun, I think you know what's wrong with this whole thing," Satou interrupted. "You know it's against the law for you do stay here."

Shinichi nodded. "Indeed."

When the detective didn't move, Satou said, "So are you going to leave?"

"No," answered Shinichi, smiling brightly.

Takagi groaned. "Kudou-kun…"

"You know why I'm doing this, right?" snapped Shinichi.

"Yes, Kudou-kun, it's a damn awful shame that you and Ran-chan broke up, but it's no excuse for what you're doing," Satou retorted.

"I'm not leaving," Shinichi shot back.

Mature purple eyes met determined blue ones. Satou softened. "Kudou-kun, we just want the best for you," she told him in a gentle voice cloaked with worry. "Doing this is helping nobody."

"Officer Satou, while I appreciate your concern, I don't find it necessary. I am going to stay here," replied Shinichi.

Satou regarded him for a long moment. "Well… we'll be back every now and again to check up on you, Kudou-kun," she finally said before starting back up the path to where her car was parked.

Watching her go, Takagi leaned over and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a four-inch-tall stack of manila folders. Seeing the expression of bewilderment on Shinichi's face, he explained, "Kudou-kun, these are some old cold case files. Most of them are nearing their statutes of limitations. You should solve them to keep from getting bored, okay?" He placed the papers down on the sand and hurried after Satou.

Shinichi blinked, surprised at Takagi's strangely thoughtful action. It was true he was starting to go a bit crazy from the lack of cases, but he hadn't expected anything like that from Takagi…

Humming tunelessly under his breath, Shinichi opened the first folder and was instantly lost in a serial murder case revolving around street musicians and radio hosts.

* * *

July was not the best time to be living underneath a playground apparatus. Shinichi was deciding this as he sprawled, sweating, over the sweltering sand. He closed his eyes, breaths tearing off his lips like discarded paper.

He was trying to concentrate on his latest batch of murder cases, courtesy of Takagi and Satou's last visit. However, the fact that he felt like he was being baked was not helping much.

Finally giving in to the heat, Shinichi sat up, carefully avoiding hitting his head, and pulled off his shirt. He debated whether or not to remove his pants as well, but the sight of Kaito coming down the hill towards him informed him it might not be the best of ideas.

Kaito, whose gaze was unusually downcast, looked up once he reached the foot of the hill. He flinched and covered his suddenly pink face at the sight of the shirtless Shinichi staring owlishly at him. "Oh. Sorry," he said dully.

"No, it's all right," Shinichi quickly reassured, begrudging donning his shirt again. It instantly clung to his skin, glued in place by sweat. He let out an annoyed breath. "Anyway, why do you look so down?"

A mirthless laugh dragged off Kaito's lips. "Aoko broke up with me."

"Oh." Shinichi was at a loss for words. "That's too bad."

Kaito dropped down onto the sand, lips twisted in a wry grin. "I kind of know how you feel now. I'm almost willing to go back to the clock tower and stay there."

Feeling a rising panic, Shinichi quickly disagreed, "That's a very bad idea."

Frowning, Kaito scoffed, "And staying at a playground isn't?"

"Our situations are different." Shinichi buried his face in his bent knees before he said his next words – they were, after all, somewhat out of character for the unruffled, composed detective. "And I don't think I could survive without you around."

A beat of silence succeeded his admission, and Shinichi glanced up after a second to see Kaito watching him, blinking as he reddened. Shinichi tried for a hesitant smile, and Kaito seemed to only blink faster.

"Kaito? You okay?" wondered Shinichi, feeling slightly worried about how red the magician's face was becoming. While his confession had been admittedly a little embarrassing and uncharacteristic, it wasn't so embarrassing and uncharacteristic that it would cause such a reaction.

"That's… I'm fine," Kaito finally got out, rising. Shinichi tracked him with eyes roofed with slanted eyebrows.

"Kaito, seriously, are you all right?" Shinichi asked again, standing as well. He reached out and gripped his best friend's shoulders, ignoring the unexpected skyrocketing of his pulse.

Looking down at the hands clasping his shoulders, Kaito opened his mouth to reply, but a childish voice suddenly interrupted the moment.

"Shinichi-oniisan! Kai-niichan!" Shinichi dropped his hands from Kaito's tensed shoulders as Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta bounded down the hill.

"Ah, hi," Shinichi stuttered before turning back to Kaito. "Kaito –"

But Kaito had already disengaged his gaze. "Hey, guys," he called as he started past the Detective Boys.

"Eh? Kai-niichan?" Ayumi watched, wearing an expression of extreme confusion as he climbed past her. "Aren't you going to play with Shinichi-oniisan and us…?"

"N-Not today," was the answer, and Shinichi, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta all stared on as Kaito reached the top of the hill and hurried off.

"Kaito-san's acting weird, isn't he?" Mitsuhiko commented. "Shinichi-san, do you know why?"

Still captivated by Kaito's retreating back, Shinichi absently replied, "I honestly have no idea."

**/line breaker\**

It was exactly half a week later when Kaito returned once more. The Detective Boys were on an end-of-the-semester field trip, so Shinichi wasn't expecting any visitors. However, his expectations were proven untrue when Kaito's familiar silhouette appeared at the top of the hill and began making its way down towards the sand.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a bit, huh?" Shinichi said when Kaito plopped down beside him.

"Yeah. I'd like to apologize for last time," Kaito replied. "I was kind of a wreck, making some weird realizations and stuff."

"Don't worry about it. I get it. You were depressed over Aoko. God knows I understand the pain of a breakup." Shinichi grinned, and Kaito let out a small laugh before he reached into the backpack he'd brought with him.

"I brought you some stuff – a bento and some new blankets. Give me your old ones so I can wash them."

As Shinichi folded up his blankets, the magician reclined. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, and Shinichi eyed him as he tucked his blankets into Kaito's backpack.

"You okay?" Shinichi queried, echoing his words from their previous meeting.

Starting, Kaito nodded. "I was just thinking… Shinichi, maybe you should…" He stopped.

"Don't leave me hanging," Shinichi grinned, though he couldn't detect a single trace of humor in Kaito's expression or tone. "Go on. I promise I won't be offended."

Kaito let out a heavy breath before turning to meet Shinichi's gaze with his own. "Shinichi, I was thinking maybe you should consider giving up on Ran."

Of all the things Shinichi had expected Kaito to say, that was not one of them. "I… That wouldn't work out."

"Why not?" Kaito's hands tightened almost unnoticeably. "I'm sure she's heard about you being here, and it's been over two months."

"What? The whole point of this was to show my devotion to her and get her to take me back, right? If I leave after two months, it would mean that my devotion only went that far."

"Haven't you considered that maybe there's someone who's just as devoted to _you _as you are to her?" muttered Kaito.

"What was that?" Shinichi craned his neck, having not caught the last bit of Kaito's statement.

"It's nothing," Kaito quickly insisted, going pink. "I'm just saying… can't you just give up on her and try someone else?"

Shinichi blinked, uncomprehending. "What are you trying to say? I don't get it at all." He sent his best friend a questioning tilt of his head. "Who are you suggesting I date, if not Ran?"

The magician stared at him for a long moment before saying, "You know what? Forget it." Kaito quickly gathered up his backpack and made to leave.

"Where are you going? It's only been a couple minutes since you got here!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"I've got things to do," came the wavering reply, and Shinichi unconsciously swept his eyebrows downward as his chest gave a pang.

Staring down at his shirt, Shinichi groaned and scrubbed his face with a dusty hand. _I don't know what's happening. I don't understand anything anymore._

* * *

"Kudou-kun!"

Shinichi raised his gaze from his nearly-solved case file to see Takagi and Satou coming down the hill towards him. "Ah, hello," he called, slightly questioning at the large bundle clamped underneath Takagi's arm.

Interpreting his expression correctly, Takagi dropped the package in front of Shinichi once he had arrived at the jungle gym.

Shinichi leaned forward to discover they were a large stack of Kaitou Kid-printed blankets and sheets. An eyebrow cocked, he looked questioningly up at Takagi, who explained, "Kuroba-kun swung by the station and told us to bring this for you. He didn't say why. Are you in a fight?"

"Maybe." Shinichi scowled as he rubbed at his collarbone. For some reason, the bursts of pain in his chest had been increasing lately, whenever Ayumi asked, "Where's Kai-niichan?" or Genta irately remarked, "Kaito-niichan keeps avoiding us, that idiot," or Mitsuhiko commented, "Is Kaito-san busy with his girlfriend?"

Satou gave him a long look. "Well, anyway, have you got any more completed case files for us?" She had eventually found out about Takagi's supplying of case files and had been surprisingly willing to keep it under wraps. After all, seeing criminals caught just before their statutes of limitations ran out was refreshing for any police officer.

"Almost done with this one," Shinichi responded, circling the last clue and adding one last sentence to the report. "Here you go." He offered a stack of multicolored files to the officers.

Accepting them with a smile, Takagi flipped through a couple, in awe. "You know, I'm really glad I listened to Kuroba-kun."

"Huh?" Shinichi's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Kaito. "What?"

"To be honest, it was originally his idea to give you cases to do while you were here. He thought you might be bored later on, you know?" Takagi grinned as he set down a fresh tower of files. "Good work."

"See you next week, Kudou-kun," Satou beamed, reaching over to ruffle Shinichi's hair before the officers headed back to their car.

Pulling his gaze down from the parking lot, Shinichi could only stare at the smooth surface of the top folder. _It was his idea, huh…_

* * *

Squinting up at the figure silhouetted against the fading sunset, Shinichi frowned. He didn't recognize the figure as Kaito's, any of the Detective Boy's, Takagi's, or Satou's – it was too shapely to be Kaito's or Takagi's, clearly not a ten-year-old's, and too short to be Satou's. He mulled over this as the figure approached.

His eyes widened as he finally recognized that person – it was none other than Mouri Ran.

She continued advancing, silky strands of hair trailing regally after her. The determination and irritation plainly in her gaze was quite visible, even from that distance, and it was not the most welcoming sight to behold. Shinichi flinched, though he noticed his lack of nervousness. _You'd think I'd be really excited at this moment, seeing as it's the reason I've been staying here for this long, _he thought wryly to himself, staring down at his hands with a mystified pull to his eyebrows.

A pair of high-heeled sandals snagged through the sand and finally stopped in front of Shinichi, causing him to look up. Ran's face, fully visible, stared down at him.

"God, Shinichi," she said after a beat. "When I said you didn't care about us enough, I didn't mean for you to camp out on a _playground_ for two months, you know?" She exhaled, kneeling carefully down on the sand. "Look, when I first heard about your plan, I honestly hoped that you'd realize how stupid it was after a few days. Unfortunately, you didn't."

"Well, you know me better than anyone. I'm just a stupid idiot," Shinichi answered, feeling nothing but plain annoyance. _Um… shouldn't I be really happy right now? _His eyes returned to his hands, which were knit together in his lap.

"Yes. Yes, you are," Ran agreed, rubbing back her fringe in a habit Shinichi recognized as being born from weariness. "Look, Shinichi, I know we used to have something when we were younger, but that was then, and this is now." She swallowed. "I've got someone else now – someone I'm actually serious about."

"It's Eisuke, isn't it?" Shinichi glanced over to admire Ran's suddenly flaming face, a grin breaking out over his face. "I knew it. He was the one you went to after we broke up."

"While that may be true, that is not the point!" Ran half-shouted, flustered. Seeing Shinichi's grin only grow wider, she took a long breath, regaining her composure. "And if you can smile at learning that I'm – um – involved with Eisuke and still claim to be devoted to me, you can think again, Shinichi."

The smirk melted right off his lips at the fact that Ran was right. The fact that Shinichi was smiling and not feeling the slightest bit sad while learning about Ran's new lover was ridiculously impossible – _if_ he was still in love with her. Which could only mean that…

His head snapped to the side, surprised azure eyes catching an off-guard Ran straight in the face. "Ran. I'm not in love with you."

Exhaling hard and smiling, Ran nodded. "Thank you for seeing that, you idiotic mystery freak." She paused. Tentatively, she asked, "Do you… know who you are in love with?"

Staring uncomprehendingly at her, Shinichi hesitantly responded, "No…?"

"And they call you a genius." Ran rolled her eyes. "_Look down, Shinichi_." Gathering herself up, she turned on her heel and started back up the hill.

An eyebrow raised, Shinichi looked down. The only thing underneath him was one of the Kid blankets Takagi had brought (in lieu of Kaito), and the only other thing around him was the stack of case files Takagi had brought (on Kaito's suggestion).

Looking back up, Shinichi called, "What are you trying to…" but Ran had already disappeared.

_If she's trying to suggest that I'm in love with _Takagi… Shinichi thought menacingly, but suddenly his eyes suddenly grew wider as another possibility hit. He trailed suddenly shaking fingers over the Kid icon emblazoned on the blanket.

_Wait a sec, does she mean…?_

* * *

Kaito opened his front door wearing a dismissive expression, but the second he saw Shinichi his face went completely white.

Sticking his head out, he glanced about with a confused expression. "Shinichi, what the hell are you doing here? What if Ran goes to the playground now, while you're here and not there? That's…" His eyes dropped down to the wad of blankets squished underneath Shinichi's arm, and his eyebrows flew up. "Those are the blankets I…"

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Shinichi asked, shifting the blankets underneath his arm uncomfortably. "These are heavier than I expected."

Gaping as his cheeks turned a shade of cherry blossom pink, Kaito nodded and let Shinichi in.

Observing his best friend out of the corner of his eye, Shinichi deposited the blankets to the side of the entry. Kaito was closing the front door, appearing to still be completely bemused.

With a swift, clearly unexpected movement, Shinichi had Kaito up against the front door. A tiny squeak dropped off Kaito's lips as he appeared to realize that Shinichi was approximately three millimeters away from him and the detective's knee was placed directly between his legs, pinning him to the door. Shinichi had to bite back a grin at the bright red that flared across the magician's cheeks.

Leaning in even closer so that their lips brushed tantalizingly, Shinichi breathed, "Stop me now if I'm wrong."

Waiting half a heartbeat and hearing no attempt at dissuasion as Kaito only managed to turn redder, Shinichi leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaito's. The kiss was silky smooth and tasted so, so _perfectly_ of Kaito, and Shinichi didn't realize he was out of breath until he had finally pulled away.

"You… I… but…"

Shinichi couldn't hold back a breathless laugh at how hard Kaito was blushing as he stammered. Kaito glared fiercely, the embarrassment in his eyes instantly sobering Shinichi.

The two stood in silence, Shinichi relaxing his grip on Kaito's shoulders. Kaito dropped his arms, which had been pressed against Shinichi's chest, over the insides of Shinichi's elbows.

"Sorry for not realizing it earlier, Kaito," Shinichi finally apologized, suddenly finding it hard to look at the magician.

Kaito stared at him for a moment, seeming to be at a loss for words. "I forgive you."

Pause. Swallow. "I love you, you know."

The longest moment in Shinichi's life.

"I love you too, Shinichi."

Shinichi couldn't help the relieved smile that spread across his lips. "That's… that's interesting."

Kaito's arms lifted off Shinichi's, resituating around his neck. "It is, isn't it?" he whispered against the detective's lips.

Shinichi grinned, his arms abandoning Kaito's shoulders in favor of wrapping around Kaito's waist. "Well, you'll know where to find me if we ever get into a fight."

"I wonder if it's illegal to live on a clock tower," Kaito smiled, and he pulled Shinichi in for another kiss.

* * *

**AH. I finally wrote something after a long, long time. I'm really out of shape o_O. Apologies, my darlings!**

**Anyway, hopefully you liked that, and this will be the first of a oneshot series based on songs (but not songfics). If you don't think my writing is THAT terrible, drop a review with a song request, okay? If I like it, I'll write a oneshot off of it.**

**What else... oh! I'm currently writing more for both Semantics and Gem of a Person, so if you follow either of those series, look forward to the possibility of updates. **

**Well, I think that does it. Thanks for reading & please drop a request!**

**- Luna**


	2. All or Nothing

_Warnings: Clichés, that super popular idea of Shinichi being KID-napped (because those are always fun), possible grammar errors, PURE FLUFF, yaoi/shounen-ai, etc._

_Pairings: Shinichi x Kid/Kaito, some Satou x Takagi… and that's about it. No one-sided Ran x Shinichi this time, darlings! :D_

_Notes: This is so cliché and fluffy. And quite frankly, AWFUL. I'm sorry ^_^;;. But I was sort of inspired while listening to "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman on the plane back from Quebec (I was there for the past week without internet connection, which might explain the lack of Club Aphrodite updates. French is a really pretty language, by the way) and I really wanted to write this._

_In response to my requests: Thanks everyone for the awesome songs! Detailed personal responses located at the end of the fic._

_I'm going to add in an excerpt from the song to help clarify how this fic is related to the song (b/c it's, like, not obvious how it is OTL). _

_Anyway. *clears throat* I present you with "All or Nothing." Hope you won't throw rotten tomatoes (or anything worse) at me after reading. – Luna_

**All or Nothing**

_"Send some flowers to your work, in hopes that I'd have you in my arms again."_

Kudou Shinichi was having a bad day.

He was realizing this as he strode through the front lobby Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarters, his drenched jacket flaring out behind him as he patted down his headful of damp brown cowlicks. Behind him, the front doors swung shut just as a jagged stripe of lightning reached for earth and pellets of rain pelted the concrete.

He paused in front of the polished elevator doors, tapping the up button and slouching over a leg as the elevator descended. As a sigh escaped past his tightly shut lips, Shinichi glanced down at the folder trapped underneath his arm, fingers tightening against its smooth surface. His job as a special consultant to Division One, while reminiscent of his beloved Sherlock Holmes' job, sometimes got irritating.

Shinichi hadn't slept for the past forty-eight hours, working on a homicide case that had been assigned to him by Inspector Megure with a request for it to be completed that day. He had finally fallen on his sheets at five-forty-five, only to be woken up at six by a very harried Takagi Wataru, who demanded that Shinichi bring in the solved case report _immediately_ in a highly blustering tone before hanging up abruptly.

So Shinichi had thrown on some clothes and set out for the headquarters with the report, only to find that he had _just _missed the train, and the next one wouldn't be arriving for another thirty minutes. Recalling how Takagi had sounded close to killing something, he elected to take the twenty-five minute walk to the headquarters.

However, Mother Nature had other plans. When he was barely out of the train station doors, a flash of lightning had sliced the sky in two, and a thick pad of previously unnoticed storm clouds had begun depositing razor-like rain on him. Shinichi had endured it all the way to the headquarters, due to not have having the foresight to bring an umbrella.

_Sometimes I wonder why I volunteered to be a consultant, _he thought wearily as the elevator let out a ding and the doors slide open to reveal Takagi and his girlfriend, the beautiful and formidable Satou Miwako.

"Oh hey, I was just about to go find you," remarked Shinichi, relocating his dripping bangs from in front of his eyes to his forehead with shaking fingers.

"Kudou-kun!" Takagi gasped, hurrying forward to clamp down on Shinichi's shoulders with frenzied hands. "Do you have the report? Do you?"

Rapidly lifting and dropping sleepy eyelids, Shinichi nodded wordlessly and held it up. Exclaiming in delight, Takagi snatched it out of the consultant's hands and darted off, muttering something sounding vaguely like "Now Inspector Megure won't make me the next murder victim!"

Eyebrows raised as he watched the officer scurry down the hall, Shinichi turned back to Satou. She was eyeing him concernedly, head tilted to one side. "Kudou-kun, you don't look that good."

"I don't, do I," replied Shinichi drolly, fingertips climbing into the creases of skin around his eyes. "I slept a grand total of fifteen minutes in the past two days. How's that for healthy?"

Wincing, Satou leaned up to rearrange his bangs out of his face. "You should go back home, Kudou-kun. That doesn't sound good."

"Hey, my deduction skills fine though, even without sleep," Shinichi protested, amused.

"Your deduction skills aren't worth a damn if you pass out from sleep deprivation," Satou shot back, rolling her eyes in a distinctly motherly manner as she removed her hands from Shinichi's face.

"True enough," Shinichi agreed, laughing quietly.

He had just begun to turn away from Satou when a loud male voice, suddenly arriving at the front doors behind him, shouted, "And what if it means – that's impossible! Of course not! He would never do something like that! Wait, hey – that's – it is! Perfect! Oi! Kudou-kun!"

Letting out a sigh, Shinichi pivoted back around to see Nakamori Ginzo, head of Ekoda's notorious Kid task force), storming towards him, wearing a black expression and a rumpled suit.

Feeling a bit like he was facing a raging bull, Shinichi tentatively asked, "Yes, Inspector Nakamori?"

"We just received a heist note from Kid. It was taped to my coffee mug," fumed the inspector, crossing his arms across his chest. Shinichi tensed as the man continued restlessly. "But it's completely maddening. We – well, actually, some of my men wanted your opinion on it, so we came over from Ekoda. Care to take a try?"

At his side, Satou opened her mouth to reject the proposition, but Shinichi quickly sent her a _stop _look. She scowled. "So you care _that_ much about that damn thief?"

"Well, he is… interesting," answered Shinichi neutrally, shrugging nonchalantly. "More interesting than sleeping, at least."

Sputtering, Satou threw her hands up irately and stalked off.

Shinichi smirked inwardly. In reality, he found the thief much more than just "interesting." Kid was a perfect enigma, an unsolvable mystery, an endless puzzle. Kid drove Shinichi insane in a way he loved, and if Shinichi would be honest with himself, he had to admit that wasn't the only thing he loved about the thief…

Chasing off the thought, Shinichi extended a hand towards Inspector Nakamori. At the man's perplexed raise of the eyebrow, he clarified, "Can I see the note?"

"Oh. Of course. Here." Extracting a slightly wrinkled card from his breast pocket, the inspector handed it to Shinichi, watching the detective's reaction carefully.

As he read, Shinichi felt his eyebrows drawing upwards.

"_At midnight of the pirate's prized day (June 21__st__),_

_I will claim both the Ocean's Treasure and the azure highness._

_Wait for me, Your Highness._

_I wish you luck, Inspector._

_(Kid doodle)"_

Lifting his gaze from the paper, Shinichi stared at the inspector. "Um, is it just me, or does this sound completely… un-Kid-like?" He peered back down at it. "He actually _gave _us the date, time, and jewel without any encryption. Are you sure this is genuine?"

"We figured that too, but then I realized it might be a ruse to keep us away from the Ocean's Treasure. Although, for the life of me, I can't figure out what he might mean by the 'azure highness,'" explained Inspector Nakamori, adding the second sentence as an afterthought.

"That's a good question, and I don't have an answer," agreed Shinichi. _Azure highness? What – or who, really – could he mean by that? What girl around here could be described as "azure"? Inspector Nakamori's daughter has blue eyes, right? It could be he's going to kidnap her just to spite the inspector…_

Returning to reality, Shinichi glanced at the inspector. "Sir, I think we might need to safeguard your daughter. Kid might be planning to kidnap her – she's got blue eyes, right?"

"That's true," Inspector Nakamori confirmed. "I'll bring her with me to the heist so I can keep an eye on her. Well, since you can't find any special meaning to the note, we're going to head to the Ekoda Museum, where the Ocean's Treasure's being kept, to start setting the traps and setting up. I don't know what that damn thief's thinking, but the heist's set for tonight. Want to come, Kudou-kun?"

Hesitating, Shinichi replied, "Well, I've…" Capitulating at Inspector Nakamori's intimidating eyebrow-raised-mouth-shut expression, he hurriedly answered, "Of course I'll come with you."

"Great. We're parked out front."

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Shinichi followed the inspector back out into the pouring rain.

* * *

Groaning, Shinichi collapsed on one of the cushioned viewing benches in one of the Ekoda Museum's galleries. In the domed room to his right, Inspector Nakamori was still barking out last minute orders, despite that if the heist note hadn't lied, Kid would be making an appearance in ten minutes.

Shinichi pressed his head hard against the wall behind him, using the consequent pain to stay awake. He had helped construct half of the traps he secretly knew wouldn't work, pleasing the inspector, and had continued on to help position members of the task force in places he knew Kid would predict.

Basically, he had been a waste of space, and he was regretting not going home to catch some sleep before the heist.

He was startled when someone sat down next to him. Looking over, he saw it was the inspector's daughter, Nakamori Aoko. She was a pretty brunette girl, though she bore a slightly eerie resemblance to Shinichi's own childhood friend.

"Hello, Nakamori-san," Shinichi greeted, tugging at his eyes.

"Hi, Shinichi-kun." She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

A small minute of quiet passed before Aoko tentatively asked, fingers twisting in her lap, "Do you really think that bastard Kid will kidnap me?"

Observing the girl's nervous body language and fidgeting hands, Shinichi smiled gently. Bringing his face closer and startling Aoko to the point that she jerked and blushed, he assured, "Aoko-chan, don't worry. I won't let Kid lay a finger on you."

It was that precise moment that the lights died. Blinking in the sudden darkness, Shinichi looked around, realizing that the heist had probably just begun. From the Ocean's Treasure's gallery, he heard the inspector shouting, "Get the lights back on! Now! That damn thief!"

Sighing, Shinichi moved to get up, but suddenly a hand grasped his wrist, pulling him back down. "Shinichi-kun, I'm scared," quavered Aoko's voice from somewhere to his left. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Uh, Nakamori-san, you don't need to…" The words shriveled on his lips as Shinichi felt Aoko shifting closer, arms crawling around his shoulders.

"Don't move… _tantei-kun_," the person Shinichi had previously believed to be Aoko said directly into his ear, breath reaching for the ridges of his ear as lips bumped his cheek.

"Kid?!" Shinichi shouted in a strangled whisper, frozen in place as the magician's arms tightened across his upper arms._ Am I dreaming? Have I finally passed out? _

He was suddenly aware of his legs shaking underneath him and his chin beginning to gravitate towards his chest. _No, I can't fall asleep _now_ of all times…_

"Not too loud, _Your Highness_," Kid reprimanded. Shinichi's eyes widened, and that was the last thing Shinichi was aware of before his knees buckled and he finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

Shinichi woke on a hard surface. Eyelids crumpling, he managed to open his eyes only to receive an eyeful of morning sunlight. Groaning, he realized he was lying on the neighboring rooftop to the Ekoda Museum.

_What the hell happened? _he wondered hazily, using a limp hand to force himself into a sitting position. He was still feeling desperately sleepy, but at least he could function a slightly better. He brought a hand to his head, resting it against his forehead as he took deep breaths.

Suddenly, Shinichi froze. He had been so preoccupied with discovering his surroundings that he'd missed the sight of a certain phantom thief standing a few feet away, cape fluttering in the morning breeze.

Sputtering something incomprehensible, Shinichi got to his feet, backing away from the thief.

"Come _on_, tantei-kun. I'm not going to kill you," came Kid's half amused, half annoyed voice from where he stood.

"Isn't _kidnapping _me bad enough?" countered Shinichi, feeling unsure of what he should be doing.

"Is that what you think, Your Highness?" Kid laughed.

"Cut it out. I am _not _your goddamn azure highness, and now I realize why you put a gender-neutral noun. You _knew_ we were going to think you were talking about Nakamori-chan. And anyway, why the hell would you take _me_?" Shinichi growled. "I'm a _person. _A male person at that," he tacked on as the implications of Kid's actions entered his mind.

"Don't worry, tantei-kun, they don't know I kidnapped you, so you don't have to worry about the insinuations. If you remember, I was disguised as Aoko, so I pretended I was worried about you and would take you home once the lights came back on. Good God, tantei-kun, you shouldn't have come if you were really that sleep deprived. You sleep for six hours without me doing a thing."

_I see he didn't answer my question, _Shinichi noted exasperatedly. A question of the heist's success suddenly crossed his mind, and Shinichi hesitantly asked, "In the end, did you get the Ocean's Treasure?"

Turning to send Shinichi a glare, Kid half shouted, "Of course! Kid never fails!"

A sigh drifted off Shinichi's lips as he relaxed. "Okay. Good."

It took him a second to realize what he had just said, and by then, Kid was already staring owlishly at him. "What?" he stammered.

"Uh…" Seeing Kid's shockingly unmasked expression, Shinichi had to smirk a little. "I think you should know, Kid, but I don't hate you. I don't want you to go to jail or anything, and I guess I really don't want you to fail." He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes met his shoes. "I guess it doesn't make sense that I pursue you if I don't want you to fail, huh? Chalk it up to the fickleness of human desires, I guess."

When Shinichi next looked up to meet the phantom thief's eyes, Kid was watching him with an emotionless expression.

Opening his mouth, Shinichi hurried to apologize, feeling his cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh God. Sorry, I've probably freaked you out –"

His sentence was cut off as the magician lunged at him and Shinichi suddenly found himself kissing the infamous Kaitou Kid straight on the lips.

His mind went blank. All Shinichi could think was how perfect Kid tasted and how he much he wanted more of that taste.

Kid's gloved hands were all over Shinichi, and it was a full minute before Shinichi realized his own hands had crawled up around Kid's back, gripping at the back of Kid's neck. He quickly pulled his lips away from Kid and removed his hands, panting.

A bright red blush was painted across Kid's cheeks as he stared down at Shinichi, breaths racking his chest.

There was an awkward silence, drowning the two of them. Kid had turned his face slightly apart and had backed off onto his knees, face still red. Shinichi was staring at him, breathing hard, with his quivering arms being the only things holding him up.

The still was suddenly broken when Shinichi's long-forgotten cell phone gave an impatient buzz in his pocket. Starting, he pulled it out and read the short, worried text from Satou that was displayed across the screen.

And when he looked back up, Kid had disappeared from the rooftop, leaving Shinichi to wonder if the whole kiss had been a dream.

* * *

"Kudou-kun, you awake?"

"Huh?" Shinichi yanked his head up off his desk to blink at an eyebrow-raising Inspector Megure.

It had been two days since Kid's last heist, and Shinichi was sitting at his specified spot in the Division One headquarters. While he had finally gotten enough sleep, he was still in a daze over how Kid had kidnapped him and kissed him.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine," Shinichi told the inspector, who continued looking dubious as he continued over to his own desk.

He slumped back down and plunked his head back down onto the case files on his desk, feeling drained and slightly irritable. He couldn't concentrate on work. All Shinichi could do was wonder about Kid and whether Shinichi wanted to see him again or not, and it was quite wearing to have the same thoughts recycling through his mind endlessly.

"Uh, Kudou Shinichi?"

Snapping, Shinichi jerked his head up off the desk to glare at the intruder. "Wha –"

The curt word expired midway out of his mouth as Shinichi gaped at the huge bouquet of roses that appeared to be standing by his desk. It took him a second to realize that there was a delivery man holding the roses, but they were so bulky that he was invisible from the thighs up.

"Kudou Shinichi?" the man repeated, shifting uncomfortably.

"Er – yeah, that's me," stuttered Shinichi, glancing around and noticing that he and the delivery man had most of Division One's attention.

"Great. These are for you," the delivery man informed, putting them down and nearly bolting for the door. All Shinichi could distinguish of the man apart from his uniform was a blur of indigo irises and a hint of messy brown hair peeking out from underneath the cap smashed down on his head.

Shinichi returned his attention back to the roses, noticing they had all been carefully removed of thorns. Catching a glimpse of white, he dug through the stems and retrieved a crisp white card. His eyes, widening, ran over the familiar typed font.

_Thank you for last heist._

_I hope to have you in my arms again, Your Highness._

Though the card was void of a Kid doodle, it was obvious who it was from. Standing so fast he knocked over his chair, Shinichi sprinted for the door, still holding the card.

The delivery man was just barely out the front door when Shinichi caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to face him. "Kid?!"

The young man jumped visibly, eyes widening. "Sh… Shinichi…"

Shinichi could only stare at the man as three new thoughts ran through his mind.

One, he loved the way Kid said his name.

Two, Kid's eyes were the most beautiful shade of indigo he could imagine.

Three, he was in love with Kid.

"You know…" Shinichi said, lightly pulling the blushing magician closer to him, "I wouldn't mind being in your arms."

"Um…" Kid stumbled forward, falling onto Shinichi. His cheeks flared pink. "How did you know I was the one who was delivering it…?"

"C'mon, you wouldn't trust any delivery man to deliver a huge bouquet of roses to me," Shinichi laughed. "And honestly, I'm sure you wanted me to find you, otherwise you wouldn't have sent me the bouquet in the first place. If you didn't want me to find you, you wouldn't do something illogical like that."

"Well…" Kid appeared to be at a loss as Shinichi wrapped his arms around him and pressed him to his chest.

"You know, I think I'm in love with you," the detective remarked offhandedly into Kid's ear.

"_What_?!"

"Is that okay with you?" asked Shinichi gently.

Blush obvious in his voice, Kid answered softly, "Of course."

"Good," Shinichi whispered, and somehow he didn't care that he was standing in the front lobby of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarters as he held his magician.

* * *

**So... yay for fluff?**

**ALSO! To any Semantics readers: I need a consultant for it ^_^;; I need help with planning the Black Organization confrontational parts, since I want Shinichi to return by the end, but the Black Org has to be defeated for him to do that. I'll be posting this request in the actual story next update, but if anyone's interested right now, PM me :)**

**Anyway, I only just realized how stupid "the azure highness"/Kaito calling Shinichi "Your Highness" sounds/is. I'm sorry OTL It's like one in the morning right now.**

**Okay guys, I'm feeling like a sleep-deprived Shinichi, so I'm going to head out. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot & don't forget requests are still open! **

**- Luna**

* * *

**Special replies:**

**CsillaDream:** Hello~ Thanks for the request! The next update will be using "Little Wonders." ILY~!

**Mai-chan63:** Hey there darling :3 Thanks for the request! I'm a huge Breaking Benjamin fan, but alas, their songs tend to be a bit on the angsty side, so I'm not sure I, a fluffy romance author, will be able to use them as inspiration. But thanks! & by the way, I love your stories. They're so cute XD

**a-kun:** Hi~! Just wanted to thank you for your review :D Not sure yet if I'll be able to take your request, but even so, thanks for reading my amateurish writing and still thinking it's okay ^_^;;.


End file.
